Panic
by AudreyEternal
Summary: When Bruce holds a charity event to raise money for the orphanages in Gotham, Damian's friend Colin Wilkes is one of the orphans selected to attend the event. Unfortunately, high status events can cause high stress, and Colin is a troubled child. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

This is my first FanFiction story. Hope you enjoy.

It was that time again, the time when Bruce Wayne hosted one of the Wayne Foundation's charity events at the mansion, a fancy ball of sorts. The parties were normally quite extravagant with distinguished guests. Everyone dressed up as classy and expensive as they could afford. Bruce would mingle with the crowd, trying to interest potential donors while other guests would enjoy the fine food, drinks, and atmosphere. Well, most of the guests anyway. Bruce Wayne's son Damian had never been a fan of these parties. First, the suits were much too stuffy and second, conversing with the snooty guests unbearable. Still, despite how utterly boring these parties were, Damian could not deny this party was for a good cause. This charity event was to raise money and awareness for the struggling orphanages in Gotham. Because of this, Bruce had decided to invite some of the orphans from the local orphanages to the event so that the guests could interact with those they would be helping through their donations. Of course, Damian's brothers Tim and Dick were going to be there as well. Not only were they Bruce Wayne's sons, but both were orphans at one point as well.

Due to his friendship with the youngest Wayne, Colin Wilkes was one of the orphans selected to attend the event. Damian was also quite persistent on the matter, not that he would ever admit it.

When Colin had been informed that he was one of the orphan's chosen to attend, he was excited and honored, but also beyond nervous. He had no idea how to carry himself at such an event, nor did he have anything to wear. Colin was lucky to have a pair of pants without a whole in the knee, how was he expected to dress up for this party? Luckily Bruce, the clever man that he is, had suits delivered to each of the selected orphans. Colin's was delivered personally by none other than Damian himself, which was definitely for the best since Colin had no idea where to start with the expensive items of clothing. There were too many small buttons and, needless to say, he had never touched a bow-tie in his life let alone tried to tie one. After a few failed attempts at the bow tie, Damian was more than ready to step in.

"Really Colin, must I do everything?" Damian asked as he swiftly tied Colin's bow-tie, completing the fancy look.

Colin glanced down at himself. He was wearing a simple black suit with a white button up dress-shirt, not extravagant by any means, but very classy. Still, he couldn't help but fiddle with the collar and tie. Damian told him it was supposed to be tight, but it felt a bit suffocating.

"Does it have to be this tight?" he asked Damian apprehensively.

Damian gave a short snort of amusement before replying. "Yes, Colin. If I have to put up with it, you do as well. Now change back into your regular garments before something happens to that suit."

After Colin had changed back into his regular cloths and carefully put away the suit, Damian decided it was time to leave. As he was heading out, he gave Colin a few final instructions.

"Remember, the limo will arrive here to pick you up at the appointed time. Oh, and have one of the penguins help with your suit. I do _not_ want to see the monstrosity that will be your bow-tie if you attempt to tie if yourself," Damian said as he strode out of the orphanage.

"Damian!" Colin called quickly after him, to which Damian turned around in mock annoyance, eyebrow raised. "Thank you," Colin finished simply. Damian's impartial stance fell for a moment before he put up his tough exterior again.

Damian nodded briefly as he exited the building, leaving a smirking Colin at the entrance. He had seen Damian's slip and read between the lines. Colin was still nervous, but he couldn't wait for the party.


	2. The Party

A couple of nights later, it was time for the party. The guests of honor, the carefully selected children from the orphanages, arrived a few minutes early so that they were able to be shown around the event room and given a small lecture on how to behave at the high class event before the rest of the guests arrived.

In the time that Colin had known Damian, he had been to the manor before. He had even seen the Batcave, but the mansion was still just as breathtaking as the first time. Before he met Damian, he had never been in a room as large as the event's hall. He couldn't help but feel out of place despite having been there before, but seeing the wonderment on the anxious faces of the other orphans made him feel a bit more at ease.

Finally, it was time for the event to begin, guests could start arriving at any minute and Bruce took this time to briefly introduce his sons, Dick, Tim, and Damian, which Colin had met before, to the guests of honor. Although he often heard Damian complain about Tim, he had always seemed like a nice guy and tonight was no different. Both Dick and Tim went around introducing themselves and conversing with the different children while Damian simply strutted directly up to Colin. The act really wasn't all that surprising; Damian had never been one for social events, or socializing for that matter.

"You know, the suit would look nicer if you stopped playing with the collar," Damian scolded playfully.

Colin gave Damian a look of confusion. ' _What? Oh!'_ Colin thought as he realized he had been subconsciously trying to loosen his bowtie and shirt collar. He chuckled sheepishly removing his hand from his collar and bowtie.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't realize I was doing it. Nerves, I suppose."

"Tt, you do not have to give excuses, you now know as well as I how unbearable these stiff suits are," Damian responded bluntly, although he might have been trying to make a joke. Honestly, his expression was nearly unreadable. Whatever his intention was, it helped Colin relax a bit just as the guests began to arrive.

Within the first hour, the room began to fill quickly. Colin began to wonder just how many people had to be here to fill up such an enormous space. Just the thought made Colin a bit uncomfortable, and slowly the room started to feel smaller than before.

Colin was snapped out of his thoughts by Damian who had tapped his hand, apparently he had been pulling at his collar and tie again.

"Sorry." Colin whispered apologetically.

As Damian dragged Colin around to converse with more guests, Colin slowly became more uncomfortable and withdrawn. He seemed to be sweating more than he should, but Damian brushed it off for the most part, chalking it up to nerves and being unaccustomed to the fine unbreathable suit. Still, Damian kept a closer eye on his friend.

While talking to a couple who happened to wander over to the boys, Colin reluctantly, yet urgently, tapped Damian on the shoulder. As the black haired youth turned, he immediately knew something was off. Colin was still sweating, but his breathing was uneven and he seemed to be slowly inching towards the closest door. This was definitely more than just nerves. Before Colin could open his mouth to say whatever he had intended, Damian turned to the couple in front of them and politely yet directly excused himself and Colin from the conversation.

"I need to…can we move over there?" Colin asked quietly as he pointed to a less crowded area with a few tables and chairs and two rather large glass balcony doors.

Damian simply shrugged in response as they quickly trudged over to that side of the room. As they walked, the youngest Wayne became even more concerned. It wasn't just sweating and restlessness anymore. When his friend had pointed to that area of the room, it was pretty hard not to notice his trembling hand.

Once they arrived, Damian strode over to one of the sets of tables and chairs indicating that Colin should sit down. The redhead gratefully slumped in his chair, exhausted, with eyes closed, trying to calm himself.

"Are you alright?" Damian asked.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too well. Just a bit overwhelmed, I guess. There are so many people!" Colin said.

"Nauseous?"

"A bit,"

"Wait here. I'll get some water."

"Thanks," Colin replied as Damian hurriedly went to track down some water.

Even though he tried to hide it, Damian was obviously concerned for his friend. This knowledge helped Colin feel a bit more relaxed as he sat waiting for his friend's return and the refreshing water he would bring.

Unfortunately, timing was not on the young redhead's side. Each moment was passing slower, it had been less than a minute yet it had already felt like he had been waiting for Damian for a good five minutes and his anxiety began to grow.

Just then, a large group of guests casually proceeded towards the very same tables where the boy was residing. Perhaps some more food had just been put out or they wanted to rest and talk, but the reason really didn't matter. At their approach, Colin could feel his panic rising. There were just too many people at this party. And where was Damian? Shouldn't he have been back by now!?

Colin's small trembling had now escalated, breaths coming faster and shorter. He couldn't seem to get enough air; it was too stuffy, too many people taking up all the air and more were coming. There wasn't enough! Colin tried desperately to calm himself, to think rationally, and to remember to breathe, but none of it seemed to be working. What could he do?!

Only one thought came to mind. He had to get out!

Colin practically jumped out of his seat, chair to moaning as it was pushed back, intent on darting out the large glass window-like doors to one of the outdoor balconies nearby as quickly as his shaking legs could afford; every other need vanished. His only goal was escape. Taring though the small number of guests, unconcerned about how rudely he was shoving aside the finely dressed party goers in his path, he hastily grabbed the handles to the doors in a frantic attempt to throw them open and escape the seemingly tiny room.

But the handles didn't turn and the doors didn't open. They were locked. No matter how desperately he pulled the handles or pounded on the doors, they would not give way! It was hopeless. That was all it took to send him on a final quick downwards spiral. The room was still shrinking. The walls were closing in. But not slowly this time, the walls were barreling inwards.

'No' was the only thought processed.

"No!" he wailed as he collapsed in pain and despair, sliding down the double doors and gasping desperately.

He couldn't breathe. He panted desperately for breath, each intake more difficult than the last. He felt so dizzy he could barely see and nauseous on top of it all. It felt like he was about to die. Then again, for all he knew, he was. Colin dug his fingernails into his arm in a frantic attempt to block it all out, to concentrate on the pain, to keep him grounded. Becoming unaware of the efforts of his own body, pathetic moaning noises escaped his mouth followed by heart-wrenching wailings.

He could faintly hear shouting from the crowd, someone was telling the crowd to get back. The voice sounded familiar.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. His initial reaction was to violently pull away. Didn't they understand it was too crowed?! He needed to breathe!

Then the voice came again. He recognized that voice. 'Damian'.

"Damn it! Calm down, just breathe!"

All Colin could do was exasperatedly shake his head as tears started to fall. It was useless, he couldn't calm down! He couldn't breathe!

"Colin," Damian began, strangely softer, "just…sit down."

The redhead felt his friend lightly guiding him to a full sitting position, leaning against the doors. 'He's too close!' his mind screamed, but all that came out was a strangled whimper as his body tensed. Damian quickly removed his hands, but otherwise continued.

"Concentrate on my voice Colin. The guests are being escorted away from the area, it's just us. Cover your mouth with your hands and breathe with me. We are going to get you out of here. Just breathe with me."

Damian began to take big long exaggerated breaths, encouraging Colin to do the same.

"Breathe in 1, 2 and out 3, 4. In 1, 2, out 3, 4…"

Colin shakily cupped his hands over his mouth and attempted to breath with Damian. It was excruciatingly difficult, but just having Damian's calming presence helped, and that is something he never thought he would say. Slowly, but surely, after what felt like hours, his breathing began to even out.

Damian, who stopped counting a while back and had simply been breathing with Colin, spoke up once again.

"We can move you upstairs where there are no guests. Can you stand?" he asked.

Honestly, Colin was unsure. He still felt ill and unsteady, but he was willing to try. He gave a small nod as he carefully pushed himself up using the wall as support. Unfortunately, he barely made it a couple steps from the wall before stumbling and would have ended up face down on the floor if it were not for Damian.

"I can carry you, if you are comfortable with that," said a different voice, authoritative yet also calming. As Colin peered up, he could see Bruce Wayne standing a few feet away. Although he was not keen on having someone that close at the moment, even to carry him away from all the people, the young redhead knew he was not going to be walking himself upstairs in his state. So Colin nodded and Bruce gingerly picked him up, supporting the boy with one arm behind his back and another under his knees. Carrying Colin bridal style, Bruce traversed the party-hall towards the large wooden staircase.

While being carried, the young boy felt safe and cared for, like he did for the first time when rescued by Batman. Subconsciously, he grabbed Bruce's label and balled it in his fist as if he was clinging to something he desperately needed. In sheer exhaustion, Colin laid his head down on older man's broad shoulder and rested his eyes, dozing off as Bruce and Damian ascended the stairs.


	3. Sleepover?

Bruce gently laid Colin down on the large bed in a guest room just as Alfred entered with a tray with cold water and a small towel.

"Master Bruce, I can take over from here," Alfred said while he set a first aid kit and the tray with water down on the empty dresser of the room.

"Yes, thank you Alfred," Bruce replied before turning to address Damian.

"Damian, I need to handle things downstairs," Bruce started, "Would you…"

Bruce cut himself short. He was about to ask Damian if he would assist Alfred, but as soon as he noticed the expression on his son's face, there was no need to ask. Bruce could see Damian's concern for his friend concealed behind his normally stoic face, betraying his usual indifferent facade. So Bruce merely waited for his son's stiff nod as confirmation and headed back downstairs to the event room.

After his father left, Damian's gaze returned to his unconscious friend as Alfred began to sort the supplies from the medical kit. Before Alfred even had to ask, Damian removed Colin's bowtie and unbuttoned his tight shirt collar.

Colin didn't begin to stir until a few minutes later just as Alfred finished cleaning and bandaging the marks Colin's fingernails left in his arms.

"Ah, Master Wilkes, how are you feeling?" Alfred asked as Colin's eyes fluttered open.

"Um, fine, I guess. Tired?" Colin replied, "What-" Colin began to ask just before the memories from earlier arose.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I-" Colin started quickly, attempting to sit up in his hasty apology only to have Alfred's firm hand gently push him back down.

"If you could remain still for just another moment, I am almost done with your bandages. We don't want anything to scar," Alfred said.

While still a bit disoriented, Colin nodded and waited patiently for Alfred to finish.

As soon as the elderly butler completed his task, he politely excused himself and headed back downstairs. Once gone, Colin turned to Damian with a remorseful expression and attempted to apologize again, "I'm sorry."

"Yes, so you've said," Damian replied.

"Is the party still going?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't you be-"

"Father and Grayson can handle it for the time being. Besides, you know how much I hate these events."

Before Colin could respond, there was a gentle yet firm knocking on the guestroom door as it gradually opened to reveal Dick on the other side.

"How're you feeling kid?" he directed at Colin with a pleasant smile.

"Um, better Mr. Grayson. Thank you," Colin replied gratefully. The oldest of the Wayne brothers nodded in acknowledgement before continuing, this time addressing his youngest brother.

"Alfred sent me to tell you Colin is to be our guest this evening. He's calling St. Aden's now to inform them that Colin is staying the night," Dick said.

"I assumed," Damian replied bluntly.

After Damian's conformation Dick continued with playful tone and wink, "Since Colin is staying the night; I presume he would probably like to ditch the stuffy suit for something a bit more comfortable. Am I right?"

Colin nodded enthusiastically, not sure what to say, but he was sure he wanted to get out of the stiff suit as soon as possible.

"I'm sure Damian has some PJs you can borrow for the night," Dick said, chuckling at Colin's response and giving his brother a teasing smirk. Damian naturally scoffed at Dick's antics, rolling his eyes as he went to retrieve some clothing for Colin from his room.

After Damian left, Dick decided it was time to take his leave as well and return to the party, but as he turned to leave, he was halted by Colin's sudden call.

"Wait!" Colin said, hurried word slipping out. He hadn't meant to call the man back. Okay, maybe he did, but it was more instinct than a conscious decision. The young boy didn't want to be alone.

Soon as Dick turned back around, he gave a quick look of confusion to the young redhead's expression of embarrassment. Colin forced himself to surrender his pride and spoke up hesitantly.

"C-can you…would you stay?" Colin said, "Please? J-just until Damian gets back."

It took a moment for the redhead's words to sink in.

'Oh', Dick thought as it hit him, 'He doesn't want to be alone'. Dick knew what that felt like. Most of the Wayne family knew what that felt like.

The young man let a fond smile grace his face as he replied, pulling a chair up next to the giant bed, "Sure."

"Thanks Mr. Grayson. I," Colin hesitated, forming his words carefully, "I'm sorry about the inconvenience and the party. I never-"

Just as it had multiple times that evening, Colin's apology was abruptly cut off as he felt a reassuring hand rest on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm sure it's the most excitement those stuffed shirts will see for a while," Dick jokingly retorted, trying to lighten the mood, but he could still see the worry and guilt on Colin's face. "No one blames you, you know, it's not your fault. The party is still going strong. If anything, we may receive even more donations. These things happen," Dick paused for a moment, giving a sad nostalgic smile, "Trust me, our family would know better than anyone."

This seemed to calm Colin as he returned a small smile and sank into the pillows. Colin breathed a sigh as he rested his eyes. "Thanks," he murmured gratefully, bringing a true smile to Dick's face.

"You're welcome," he replied as he fondly ran his fingers through Colin's bright hair, something he wished he could do to comfort his own brothers. Unfortunately, he hadn't been around much for Jason, Tim had never been one for physical contact, and Damian was, well, Damian. He hadn't known Colin very long, but it already felt like he had another little brother, and Dick didn't mind one bit.

As he comfortingly stroked Colin's hair the young boy subconsciously leaned into the touch, small yet content smile brightening.

The moment was broken by the sound of footsteps outside the door as Damian strode back into the room with a select few items of clothing.

"Well, that's my cue," Dick said as he stood, ruffling Colin's hair affectionately. "Goodnight you two." Waving to his younger brother and his friend, Dick swiftly exited the bedroom, returning to the party and leaving Damian behind to respond with a trademark "tt".

"I see you held my brother captive,"

Before Colin could respond, he found a small pile of clothing being shoved at his face.

"Go change."

"Thanks Damian," Colin replied sincerely.

Damian immediately attempted to retort with a sarcastic remark, when Colin cut him off.

"No, I mean, thank you for everything. You've been the best friend."

Damian immediately felt his face heat up; his blush must have been completely visible. He stuttered, trying to figure out what to say while Colin tried to suppress the giggle escaping his lips as he shuffled into the bathroom to change.


End file.
